


Dimension SRC, World of Second Chances

by TheOutrageousMoose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Transformation, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: A place for second chances for those that died or those filled of sin. Who will be the next to get "reborn"? Reupload from Fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sigh...another day where nothing happens."

Flowey the Flower, once an soulless vessels who's only joy came from killing others or reseting a time line, had learned a few things a few more emotions. His latest addition to the list:boredom.

The human child that broke the barrier had fallen over a thousand days ago. They had also still not reset. That was a good thing as it meant that they listened to his advice. As a result of this however, barley nothing ever happened in the underground. That was bad and you can figure out why.

He still hadn't gained the ability to control the timeline himself but even if he could he...honestly didn't want too. The monsters have gone on to who knows where at this point. Plus he probably would pretty much be an outlaw at this point. Thankfully the human would occasionally visit as a way on checking up on him and perhaps maybe give him a decent meal that isn't from a goat lady. It's also worth mentioning that least once a month some idiot would fall down Mt.Ebott. They'd have to be led by Flowey to the exit while also getting a tour of the underground kingdom that once was. Today though, there was no one. No idiot human falling, no Frisk coming to check up on him, just a lonely flower without a soul.

"Alright that's enough!" He yelled at no one in particular. "If nothing's gonna happen then I may as well just "

No one responded.

 _...Urgh, there you go again, yelling to absolutely no one for the hundredth time in a row this week._ That was, of course, an over exaggeration. In reality he had only do that at least three times a day.

"Well at least it's better than doing every single day! Things was so much better when I had the ability reset..." he quickly got rid of that thought. "NO! That was the old Flowey. You do not kill people for amusement any more. I curse that idiotic human and their determination! Now I feel all sorts of emotions again but now I don't know what I can do with them. And to make matters worse I-"

"...Can't stop talking to yourself?" a deeper voice that definitely didn't belong to Flowey spoke up.

He turned behind him to see a second being with his hands behind his back.. It appeared to be a monster, but he hadn't seen him before in the underground. Then again, it has been a little while, The figure looked like a wolf with dark grey fur, but standing on four legs and the size of a human. They appeared to male, or at least a person who liked wearing fancy clothing, due the outdated top hat and the grey tuxedo they were wearing. They had only one tail but it seemed to way longer than a normal wolves tail but appeared to be injured due to the white bandages on it. Flowey couldn't see his eyes due to the top hat shadows covering them, but that was the least important.

"Oh," Flowey apologized, surprisingly.  _Wait, surprise? That's never happened in...how long was it again?_  "Didn't see you there."

"Good day Flowey!" he speaks again. "...or night for that matter. My name is Simeon Lachance but you may address me as Simeon."

Usually Flowey would not have been the least shocked by the monster that's present, but there was something odd about that Simeon character. He hadn't seen him during any of his one million resets. Ok maybe 1 million was a little bit of an overstatement...or maybe an understatement, regardless he assumed they would have meet at least once. On the other hand, he seemed friendly enough to talk to.

 _Plus,_ he thought,  _at least I won't be bored anymore._

"Nice to meet you Simeon." the one without a soul told the other with one. That was followed by this question "How did you figure out what my name is?"

"You said it while you were talking to yourself." Simeon responded walking close towards him, "You said 'that was the old Flowey' so I just assumed that was your name, am I wrong"

"Oh...yeah, I forgot." the flower did the plant equivalent of a face palm, which he called a stem palm. _Stupid Flowey, that only happened a few moments ago._ "Anyways, what do you want exactly? Monsters have returned to the surface roughly 4 years ago or so and...you know that means this isn't your one any more."

"Don't worry, I was around when someone grabbed all our souls and used them to break the barrier...or something like that."

 _Someone? That someone was me!...Maybe it's best if I don't say anything about it._ "Yeah he was a really great guy, whoever he was."

"Well yeah he was the greatest guy in the history of guys! Out of all the monsters He was the greatest of all time."

_That's goat for short...Oh if only you knew._

"...But that is not why I am here. I just came here to take a good look at the ruins and just happened to see you, who seemed like you needed someone to talk to. So I thought, hey maybe I could be the one that talks to you!"

"Uh...Well you've seen them now."

"Oh? But what's the harm of a little chit chat?"

"It depends on the type of chit you want to chat about." Flowey looked at the wolf who appeared to be frowning. "I'm...sorry about that, I didn't mean to call you an idiot. It's just...what one person thinks is funny may not be as funny to another person. You might know what I'm talking about but...let's just say I did somethings that some would consider, evil."

Simeon tipped his top hat "Then I guess we'd be on the same boat... _Asriel Dreemur_."

That name.

That burden of a name. He had not been called by that name had by nobody (excluding Frisk) in...who knows how many years none the less decades someone had actually called him by that name?

"W-what?" Flowey had gained another emotion. This one was fear.  _How did he know that?_

"Ah!" the fashionable wolf apologized "Sorry about calling you that. I was just thinking that you'd act a lot like the former prince of the Underground, had he been alive of course."

Flowey wasn't sure wether or not he was being sincere. _Do you think Asriel was...like that?_ None the less he smiled and forgave him (insincerely). "It's okay. But like you said, the kings son is dead and it was such a sad way to die as well. Absorbed the soul of his dead sibling [1-6 character name here], had gone to the surface, shot multiple times by arrows, went back to the underground. All of that was just so he could lay his sibling in their favorite flower garden, which ultimately was a wish unfulfilled. Sadly, he couldn't get the second chance to help them...live."

"You know that's another reason I'm here Flowey." Mister Lachance's smile appeared again.

"Huh?" the flower turned over to him. "Simeon, what do you mean another reason?"

"Well first look down at your hands...or petals for that matter, and keep looking at them for a bit"

Flowey did just that and he looked down at them. "They're just petals. They're green. They're connected to a stem."

"Well, you don't know what changes when you miss when you blink."

As the word blinked was said, Flowey blinked.

_Conicidence, not causation._

When he opened his eyes once more he saw not his green petals and the teeniest hint of the stem that could be seen. at but instead...4 fingered hands with white fur? Wait...those sleeves, could it be-?

"What the heck?!" yelled Flowey in a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"And here's your'e current look" As if on cue a mirror appeared near the flo...goat? Wait, that's my old body?

 "Okay no more mister nice goat. You better answer these 3 questions or else I'll fight. Who are you, what did you do to me and what do you want?"

"I told you the first one already. I am Simeon Lachance." the wolf moved his top hat up to reveal "To respond to the second question I turned you into yourself. Thirdly I want to show you a place of second chances."

"What do you mean show me a world with...OH MY HYPER STARS!" That exclamation bleated by the goat child was due to where he was. He was not in the underground but instead in a place that looked like outer space, but that couldn't be right since he was still breathing. Breathing...heh, he hadn't breathed in so long and photosynthesis was really different compared to it now that he experienced it again.

Simeon stood up. "Sadly, this is not the place I'm talking about." he continued.

_Fiddlesticks, this place looks awesome...did I just say Fiddlesticks and Awesome?_

"The place I'm talking about is much more, exciting than this place. It's full of life, happiness and filled with others from diffrent worlds that wanted a second chance. They may not have deserved it...but they wouldn't remember their old sins anyways."

"Huh? What does that even-"

"I mean that they would be stripped on their former selfs, those selves filled with vice, regret, rage, exetreca. They will not be judged for that sin as they have been stripped of it. However, there is a catch. They will not remember all the good stuff they did either. I know that may sound bad but...isn't worse to be judged for a sin that wasn't you in the first place? Just a quick note, this new identity doesn't mean that you'll won't be able to sin again. Although that any sins committed as the old you won't count, any sins you commit as your new identity will count on the day of judgement...assuming there is one."

"Uh...I I'm not exactly what one would call religious Mister Lachance. I mean I became a god a few weeks"

"Ah. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry...however...this place you talk about, I wonder though...will it make feel... _those_ emotions again?"

"Maybe it will...mabye it won't, in the end you'll never know if you don't go. This is your choice however, I am going to force you to head to this world of second chances. If you feel as though you might be satisfied in the underworld then I will take you there and turn you back into the flower that you once were. If you do choose to go however, I will change your body, personality and memories at will regardless of what you say. Your old sins will be no more but you won't be you exactly."

"..." Asriel thought for a minute until finally he nodded his head.

"Good," Simeon lifted his head to reveal his eyes, which lacked in the pupils. The irises were still there and were both the lightest of gold. With a snap of his fingers the goat child feel asleep. "Now prepare for the ultimate the second chance."

The sweater that Asriel was wearing started to changed color from green, to blue, to purple, to pink. At the same time his sleeves disappeared completely. The yellow stripes were split into four squares and then eight rectangles. Each one of them rotated and translated until they had created two diamond like shapes stacked upon one another. The top one grew bigger and bigger and changed it's color to orange. The ones at the sides bottom a dark tan shade of tan.

_This feels weird. Like it's happening but not at all. Wonder if that's how Jerry feels?...Why did I suddenly think about that jerk Jerry?_

Next to change was the pants. The corduroy and diem that once made his jeans changed into lavender tweed and violet velvet. But that wasn't all that happened. They changed from pants to a skirt in less than a minute. His adam's apple faded away and...y'know those other two part of the body that together determine gender, one above your weights and one bellow it? Both of them were the opposite one than they was before. He, now she, she also got new shoes and socks, vice versa order of the order they were put on.

_I'm starting to regret this choice. I mean I'm saying goodbye to Mom...Dad...[1-6 character name]...Frisk. Is it really worth it?_

"Hi" Said Simeon imitating Jerry.

_Okay it's DEFINITELY worth it if it means I don't have to co exist with him._

Soon the rest of the kids (which is a pun for baby goat) body started to change too. Two brown spots began to form followed by one on her left arm and one on her right and finally the last one formed surrounding her right eye. Speaking of eyes underneath her closed ones her iris color changed into red and her iris in the middle of it turned into a oval, similar to what a real goat would have. Brown fur started to grow on the back side of his body looking similar to girls hair. A bracelet appeared on her leg and a pony tail appeared on the back of the young girls hair. Finally a red heart sticker appeared on her face, probably made to imitate a tattoo. Now her psyical changes were complete but they were not mental.

_Even my thoughts sound different. That's...incredible._

"Now for phase 2, mental changes. Listen well young Asriel and forget everything you thought you knew about yourself. Now everything you knew will be false." Simeon began to fill the goats mind with new info "You are not Asriel Dreemur nor is your name Flowey the Flower. Your name is Andrea Descoteaux. You are nine years old and an Aries. You are an optimist and social butterfly, thus giving you lots of friends at your school and online."

"Andrea...Nine...Optimist...Social Butterfly...Friends..." Andrea repeated.

"You are not the son of a queen and a king but instead a the daughter happy baker named Theodora and her caring husband who is a stay at home dad, Andrew. You call them mama and papa and every night they tell you and your sibling that they love you to the moon and back as you do. Your favorite food is the moon pie your mother makes for you."

"Daughter...Baker...Stay at Home...Love...Moon Pie..." Andrea repeated.

"As mentioned you also have a sibling, and an adoptive one. they are younger than you but also has the same intelligence causing you to be put in the same grade. Her name Charley who is not a demon who comes when people call their name..."

_A demon who what now?_

Simeon tried to avoid that topic "...but instead a black goat who's previous father was a solider who died during a battle and her mother, a widow, couldn't take care of her on her own. As such she assigned her most trusted friend, your mama, to take care of her. You and them often visit her during the holidays, their birthday and sometimes during special occasions."

"Sibling...Adoptive...Intelligence...Charley...Black Goat...Solider...Widow..."

"Lastly, you go to school at Chance Elementary with said sibling. Your papa is the principal there so you often visit him when you want to talk or in the unlikely event that you get in trouble. Your house is only two blocks away from the school, which is walking distance for you, and it also doubles as the bakery your mom works at. Sometimes you even assist her when you don't have little to no homework."

"Chance...Principal...Unlikley...Walking Distance...Homework."

"Other aspects of your personality will be determined once you reach Dimension S.R.C. as do all that have come here. For now though...you will sleep..."

"...sleep..." with that the former crazy flower stoped talking and started to dream of tommorow...

* * *

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

"GAH!" Andrea's rest came to a halt when the sound of an alarm rang throughout the pink room filled with stuffed animals.

After breathing in and out she eventually found a good pace to do that and hit the "snooze" button. The alarm meant it was her cue to get up and out of bed, the later part being harder as it was so comfy. But despite her hardships she got up, out and at em'...that is after checking to see if their step-sibling was okay. Luckily, they were in the other side of the room and so she just had to walk a few inches followed by a little bit of shaking.

"Hey, Charley? Are you up yet?"

"...w-what?" the black goat opened their eyes. "Oh. Hey there Annie what's up?"

Andrea didn't like being "Annie" and Charley knew it. She showed her disapoiment in their younger sibling in the form of a frown. She then put poker face back on and pointed to the window.

"The sun is" was her answer "so are the clouds, the neighbors, our parents and us."

Charley looked at her step-sister and corrected her. "Your parents, my step-parents, both of them are still are still our caretakers and they both do a good job caring us."

"That's not how you pronounce "love" Charley!" The kid giggled a little.

"So..." said Charley, avoiding that previous subject and looking at the calendar which read October, Monday 5th, XX10. "...what are we gonna to do today at school?"

"I don't know but...I hope that we get around Finnish to that _Desperaux_ book. We only got around to part two of it, wonder what will happen next?"

"Maybe he'll die"

"WAAHHHH?!" Andrea started to tear up. "Your'e joking right?!"

"S-sorry I didn't mean to-!"

"Just kidding" she then did a gesture when she hit her head and stuck her tongue out.

Charley was shocked that she'd have the strength to do that. "Wow, your'e not 100% innocent after all."

"Maybe I'm not but..." the spotted kids tone got series "...it's not like I didn't see you stealing a slice of mama's pie yesterday. Don't worry though I'll keep it our little secret."

"Your papa says that blood is thicker than water. Guess you'd rather have the water than the thicker blood."

"I don't need something that thick anyways. Besides, blood is gross." Andrea chatted.

"Also...Papa said we might be getting a new _**piano teacher**_ next week. Wonder what that's all about?"

"Well...I think that his name was..."


	2. Cold Fingers to Piano Playin' Hooves.

 

 

"Darn it," the wolf looked down at his fingers in emberasment. "I pushed the wrong notes."

"It's 2 regular C's not 2 C sharps." said the other person in the room, a human.

We are now in the paradise of Atua. I shall not describe for it looks different to everyone. Some people view it as a world of infinite satisfaction that is modeled after their desires. For other people it looks like an island full of people they care about. To one girl it looked liked a room with a piano in it and a window of the world outside.

"You shouldn't worry about it though" Kaede comforted the wolf. "Even someone whose skilled at piano such as myself makes the same mistake on 'Those Endearing Young Charms'. Maybe it's due to fear of a TNT blowing up or something? I think that was a cartoon from the west. I'd show you but there isn't a TV or a computer to be found"

And indeed there was not, intact there was almost nothing in the room besides the piano. The only other accessories inside it were the pink door and a circular window. Outside that window the sky was a sky as blue as the ocean and no clouds nor sun could be seen. The two beings were not outside however, they were in the room described earlier. A young girl of high school age, at least she would be if she was alive. Her name? Kaede Akamatsu, the "Super High School Level Pianist" (or so she thought). With her was a servant of the mighty "Atua", apparently. His name? Si-I mean... _Noboro_ Lachance, the "Super Mystical Level Death Consultant" (or so she thinks).

"I think that it was from Looney Tunes." he thought. "Though the original might have been from a world war 1 cartoon or something."

"Yeah, I think that it might be it..." Kaede laughed "My bet if that deities have nationalities you'd be western?"

He nodded "Maybe...what gave ? Did the last name give me a good idea?"

"Maybe it did, maybe it didn't. What does it matter "Noboro"...If that's even your real name?"

The wolf smirked and put his hands up. "You caught me. My _real_  first name is actually Simeon, but that name and Noboro have similar meanings to each other. I figured I'd let you call me by that instead. I guess that didn't work out."

"Well it was either that or I'd have to call you Atua's furriest underling."

"Yeah Angie sure is one to talk to make names for him. I mean, I work for him but I've barley guy...or girl...or whatever in person."

"Atua is whatever you'd like him to be." Kaede imitated Angie then returned to her regular voice saying. "What gender do you think he is?"

"I guess that Atua....Is a piece of crap."

"..."  _Really? Making jokes like that could be taken the wrong way when talking to a deity...I think._

The truth is he had come to see Kaede for a diffrent reason than to take piano lessons, despite how bad he desperately needed them.

"Hey...so there's something else I want to talk about"

"I know..." the girl responded. "This isn't the real Kaede Akamatsu your'e talking too."

"That wasn't what I was going to say..." The wolf snapped his fingers transporting them to a room that looked like the cosmos "...but since you want to talk about that then I'm not going to stop you."

_Wha...? What is this place?_ Kaede thought as she examined this place.

"You probably know about Danganronpa right?" Mr.Lachance nodded. "Yeah, the one with the killing game. I was chosen to be a character on it, but in order to enter you have to strip away one's to become someone entirely new. Some of the students who auditioned became better people, others barley changed and others became worse."

The wolf looked away "Yeah, I've heard of it. Didn't say I like it but I've definitely heard of it. Hope that Tsumugi person has learned her lesson. Especially for framing you when you..." the wolf paused "...weren't the real murder of a trial."

"Yeah, but at least she was the true Tsumugi. Everyone else was a liar about who they were. Take Shuichi for example."

As soon as she said that Shuichi's audition tape appeared in front of the two of them.

"私はダンガンロンパに乗るために何かをするだろう、そして、私は何かを意味する。"

"Or Kaito..." She said as she held out his audtion.

"Heh, I'm not just gonna BE in Danganronpa. I'm gonna kill everybody and win!"

"As are the rest of them, while there are some are similar to who I met..."

"I don't care if I make it to the end, there's not much out there for a midget like me anyways."

"貴方はそれが死ぬ時に走らないようにします。"

"ʻAʻohe mea e like me ke akua,ʻo nā kiʻi lapuwale wale nō e hoʻomana.

"我只是想遇到一個熱門的傢伙，然後我們可以讓戀人一起自殺."

"僕の妹は死にそうです。"

"Je veux juste la luxure, la mort et rien de plus."

"Los errores son asquerosos, repugnantes y prefiero morir antes que estudiarlos."

"I...I want to play an _honest_ killing game if that's possible."

"I've got to be active if I gotta survive, I can't expect to magically win this thing."

"私は積極的に私を変えても、皆を守りたい。"

"And the worst part is?" The girl said staring at her hands. "That would make me a liar too. I said I believed in Shuichi before the first trial and I'm glad that I did give him confidence in the end...but the real me...if they had meet...She would say this..."

Soon her audition video played, as she pointed to it Kaede started to frown.

"Actually, I don't believe in people."

"She might not have." Noboro said trying to comfort her "But _you_ do. You are not the person you were before the killing game. If Atua can forgive you right, that should be good for something at least! Hell, even Angie was forgiven for being an atheist."

"But I'm not the real Kaede, and that wasn't the real Angie. I'm fictional! She's fictional! All of them were fictional." _...except maybe Kiibo & Tsumugi but I'd rather not talk to the mastermind and the one who killed me & Kiibo probably doesn't remeber._

"Aren't we all fictional in a sense?"

As Kaede questioned the wolves statement her ears started to change shape. They became less ovular and more triangular, similar to a pig. In fact, they had really become pig ears perfect in every way except the positioning.  _Aren't we all fictional? Did he get hit by a flashback light too?_

"...Huh?" Was what she then said tilting her head a little bit, along with the ears.  _Weird, why do I suddenly want to roll in mud?_

"Oh!" Noboro slapped his face "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. See, if Atua created this world then wouldn't everyone here be apart of his fan fiction?" he then explained.

"That...actually makes sense." the girl said not nothing that poking out of her skirt was a orange-ish pink pig's tail. "Could have made the story a bit more light hearted and not decided to create the danganronpa plot point though." she chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I could have...but that wouldn't be fun now would it?" The wolf smiled as well, but this one felt...undescribable.

"Uh..." Kaede started to get a little nervous as the hairs on her hands began to increase and stand up, but not because she noticed that. "...your'e starting to creep me out."

"Am I? I don't mean too. Or mabye I do. I could tell ya if you ask"

The girls head hair started to get shorter too and changed to the same color as the tail. The tail also got a bit more curlier and hair started to occur. All of this still went unnoticed. "Ok then. Just what do you mean to do?"

"What I'm made to do when death consoling doesn't work, Reincarnate." The wolf snapped his fingers again causing Kaede's mind to go blank and the pig ears moving to the proper position.

"..."

She couldn't say anything as her nose extended into a snout of a pig. Her eyes changed hue from pink to lavender and her chest began to shrink. Her shirt changed colors too from her usual shade of pink to a little bit darker shade of purple.

"We can't have those clothes on ya' in the next life, especially with what's about to have after the wardrobe change. No spoilers though~!" As he joked that joke (seeming a little bit like a Enoshima girl we know) , her clothes started to change First to go were the accessories on her hair, next to go was the ahoge on top of it. In exchange for the 2 losses she gained two new things, a man bun and a top hat. Her dress shirt then turned into a blue tuxedo and the symbol on it turned from a white triangle into a red treble clef in a white heart.

With another snap of her fingers, The texture of her skin then changed to one similar to a pigs, and during that her nose had extended into a fairly long snout. That was followed by the hair that she had on her head and arms spreading to her body, albeit more lighter and with a few spots here and there. The color of her soon changed to a pig's color too...and calling a her at this point wouldn't make sense as those parts of a human female had been replaced with parts of a pig male. If the ears, tail and...that part weren't enough convincing a snout soon his nose had extended to a pink snout. She...no he just had a few more changes to go!

"Ok, now then we just need to change your eyes. What color would you like."

"..."  _I dunno, I can't exactly speak at the moment since I'm sleeping._

"Oh right!" the wolf snapped his fingers making the pig think of a color.

"Orange!"

He snapped his fingers again and then the pig was back to a blank slate, now with the orange eyes he had desired.

"Now then..." Simeon turned to the pig and spoke "...'Kaede Akamatsu', let's start your life from the begging."

"Begining..." the hollow sole of the pig repeated.

"First off, your idenity. From this day forward you are no longer 'Kaede Akamatsu'. Infact you are no longer even a human or the Ultimate Pianist though the later things is still held true. While no one you know has ever called a 'Piano Freak' that still rings true though. Your named is Keimeka Akari, a pig, and the people in your town call you the 'Piano Deity', despite being a little obsessed with piano. It's a bit girly name and a bit cliche title too, I know. You don't care though. All you care about is bringing smiles to peoples faces when preforming."

"Keimeka Akari...Piano Diety...Girly...Don't care...Smiles..." repeated Keimeka

"Secondly, you are not in high school. You are 19 years old, a Scorpio, and just graduated last year from a private high school, Rocky Mountain high. You are currently applying for Midori Hill College. While you wait to get accept you help out with the school down by the riverbed, Chance elementary, as an assistant for the current music teacher Sara Shimizu, a black otter at age 21 who you've got a crush on and is not a detective. You don't have a favorite student out her students but one of the students, Andrea Descoteaux, seems to view you as your favorite teacher. You can't pronounce her last name properly so you just call her by her first name, as you do with the rest of the students, some of whom also have really long last names."

"19...Graduated...Sara Shimizu...Crush...Andrea Descroteaux...Really Long Last Names..."

"Also she has a sibling in your class, who is not a demon that comes when people call their name..."

"Huh?"

The wolf diverted him. "...Just don't worry too much about that last statement and we'll both be fine. Anyways, every Friday after school gets out you head to the bakery where the two kids parents work at by walking, and you play the piano in the restaurant. You also go drive to the concert hall every other Sunday and sing a few songs along with playing them in order to get the money you need to pay for college admission and the possible student loans. Not everyone that sees you preform likes you but no one throws tomatoes or boos at you so that's a plus."

"Friday...Bakery...Sunday...Concert Hall...Student Loans...Not Everyone...A Plus..."

"Other aspects of your personality will be determined once you reach Dimension S.R.C. as do all that have come here. For now though...you will sleep..."

"Wait!" the pig said "Before I do go to sleep, one more thing."

"Huh?" the wolf was shocked at this statement but he let the pig continued."

"My first concert as...Keimeia. You'll be there at the concert at tonight? It'll be on a Friday, like you said. That is right?"

"...yeah. I will be there. Now sleep."

After that the former ultimate pianist stoped talking and started to dream of tommorow...

* * *

"Fiddlesticks" the goat looked down at her fingers in disapoiment. "I messed up again."

"It's 2 regular C's Andrea, not 1 A sharp and a B."

We are now in Chance Elementary's Music room. It's pretty big and is full of drawlings of various animals playing instruments, each one representing a student that goes to this classroom.

"Sorry Mr Akari. I've just been watching _Looney Tunes_ and I fear that there's gonna be a TNT on the C." Andrea responded to her music teacher's assistant. "I know cartoons.

"Well you certainly have been practicing." Keimeia chuckled. "Last week you couldn't even get the transitions right and now you'be got them down."

"B-but what if I never get it right." The spotted goat began to cry.

"Well your'e gonna keep trying." the real music teacher, a blue otter with a black dress and grey flower in hair who had been watching the events unfold, made this duo of conversation into a trio. "That's my promise as music teacher and Keimeia's duty as my assistant."

Keimeia couldn't help but blush when Sara mentioned her name. "Oh Miss Shimizu." he then tugged on his shirt. "Y-you don't have to mention me. After all, I'm just your assistant, like you said. I haven't even gotten my college acceptance letter yet."

"But you'll get then eventually, right?" the little goat girl smiled at the older pig.

"Yeah, I will" the pig said with a smile on my face.

"And when you do you won't have to worry about me addressing you, unless of course you want me too."

"I-I wouldn't mind Sara. GAH! I M-MEAN MISS SHIMIZU!" The pigs face turned red.

"D-Don't worry about it," the same shade of red appeared on Sara's face. "& please call me what ever you want! I r-really don't have a preference."

"OH MY GOD WOULD JUST CONFESS!" the other goat in the room, whose fur was black as coal, said what everyone was thinking at the time.

"WAAHHHH?!" The two said in unision. "Your'e joking right?! We aren't...are we? You seriously think we're a-"

"Yep." Andrea said "This is the face of a goat being serious about you two & It's not like you guys don't know that the other has a crush on each other either."

Both look at each other...but they then looked away the red substance on their face getting more visible than before.

"Well a-anyways," Sara spoke less red on her face "Today's Friday right?"

"Oh right!" the pig turned to the spotted goat and asked her this "That means it's bakery day at your mama's and papa's right?"

"Righty-o!" Charley said, answering for her sister. "Also they're just my caretakers. My mom and dad are somewhere else, that somewhere being a so called "better place"."

"Well what are we waiting for the bells about to ring and-"

**_RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG_ **

As if on clockwork the bell rang.

"Oh! It's time! I'll see you there miss." the little goat waved her hand in the air and ran off "See you at the bakery."

"Peace." said the other goat walking behind slowly.

"Y-yeah, goodbye." said Sara as she grabbed a few papers following her students out the door. "And see you at the bakery little Andrea!"

"Toodle loo!"  _Toodle loo? How old are you, 9?_ Keimeka vowed never to say it again, well  _unless that would get Sara's attention of course_. 

_There's no way that she has a crush on me, right? I'm just a pig whose way to fat for his own good...On the other hand, this weight means I'm huggable. Wait why would I suddenly think of being huggable? Sara probably would be nice person to cuddle but...Gah! Forget about that, I've got a bakery to go too!_

 And so he did, passing by a local **pet** store on the way


End file.
